Forever
by MisfitzNinja69
Summary: Kenai and his dog/wolf, Miki, go to Vans Warped Tour for the first time. But a bunny comes along...And when Kenai gets to Warped, will he find someone special? Read to find out! may change title I don't know what to call it yet XD
1. Chapter 1

F**o**re**ver **Chapter 1

The crowd was roaring his name. HIS name. He looked down at the crowd from where he stood on the stage. The beat was so irrestable to not dance to. So there he stood playing his guitar and singing one of his songs. He soon finished the song and the crowd was screaming his name STILL. But something caught his eye in the crowd. He looked closer and there stood a girl. A girl with black and purple hair. She caught his eye and started walking towards him. He jumped off the stage and walked towards her. The whole world seemed to competely stop execpt him and her. She started yelling his name just like the fans were but her voice was like an angel. When they were arm lenghts away, he tired to touch her but she suddenly yelled "WAKE UP!'" Over and over again. Then it was all a blur...

"Mr. Rider! How many times do I have to tell you to WAKE UP!" Mr. Takeo yelled in Kenai's face. Kenai rubbed his eyes then looked at his pathetic teacher. 'He thinks he scares me,' Kenai thought,' He shall pay for waking me up.' Kenai glared at Mr. Takeo. So he decided to answer his question. "Well Mr. Takeo, let me think about how many times you have woke me up from my fabulous sleep," Kenai says cooly. Kenai heard a few snickers in the back from the preps. He could tell Mr. Takeo was starting to get angry, so Kenai just smirks and says, " No need to get angry at a student who is just trying to answer a simple question that a wonderful teacher asks." "Kenai Rider, I know this is the last day for this school year, but you are still my student and I can still send you to Mrs. Butts office. Is that understood?" He asks Kenai with a strong voice. "Yes sir..." Kenai answers. "Good. Now for a few questions, class," Mr. Takeo says, ignoring the conversation with Kenai.'Oh... I'm not done yet..' Kenai thought in his mind with chuckle. The teacher must have heard him laugh because he looked at Kenai said," Kenai, would you mind telling us what is so funny?" "Mr. Takeo, would you really send an innocent teen to Mrs. Butts office," Kenai had to laugh when that name came out of his mouth," And would she call her husband, Mr. Harry Butts? And how about her kids? Ya know Butts Jr. and whats the other kid's name?" Kenai says to . He glared at Kenai and walked to the closet to grab his ruler. Kenai raised a brow in confusion. Mr. Takeo walks over to Kenai and bonks him on the head with his ruler. "Ow! What was that for," Kenai asks/yells while rubbing his head. "Well Kenai that was for disrupting my class and being a moron." Mr. Takeo said to Kenai in a harsh tone. Kenai finally decided to shut his mouth and let the teacher teach. Kenai looked at the time and it read 9:26. 'This is going to be a long day' Kenai thought. About two hours later he was starting to fall asleep again, but one of the preps tapped his shoulder to keep him awake. Kenai looked back and said "thanks." The prep just nodded in return. Kenai looked outside only to see Miki, his dog, and she was looking right back at him with her tougne sticking out and a dog smile. 'I was sure to have locked the door and made sure she was inside before I left for school,' Kenai thought. He just kept looking at his dog until the teacher called his name. "Kenai, are you paying attention,"Mr. Takeo says looking the direction Kenai was looking, "Is that a dog?!" Kenai's experssion was like "oh shit", so he just says ,while trying to look innocent, "uh...no..". Kenai knew Mr. Takeo hated dogs and that he was a cat person. Mr. Takeo stormed out of the classroom. Then the whole class saw the teacher outside next to the dog, Miki. They all gathered around the window. Miki didn't know what was going on, so she looked at her master, Kenai. Kenai just sighed and facepalmed, he pointed at Mr. Takeo who was behind Miki. Miki looked back slowly only to see an angry dude with a classic suit and was tapping his foot. Miki looked back at Kenai with a look that was asking for help. Kenai just shrugged. Miki gulped and turned back around and bee lined it into the school with the mad guy hot on her heels. Kenai just casualy sat back in his seat and waited for all the action to begin. All of a sudden screaming, barking, crashes, and laughing could be heard in the halls of Shikon High. Then a yellow flash came in the door way in Mr. Takeo's class. Miki saw Kenai and ran to him for help. She jumped in his lap and tried to hide her face in his chest. Kenai just petted her to calm her. Then the teacher came in...wet? The whole class busted out in laughter. Miki had a little smirk going on. Kenai had no clue what his dog did, but he was glad she did it. "YOU! Little mutt," Mr. Takeo said with anger. That made Kenai stand up. NO ONE. And I mean no one calls his dog a mutt. Kenai strided up to Mr. Takeo and punched him right between the eyes. Half the class gasped in horror and the other half cheered. The punch knocked out the teacher. Two guys picked up Mr. Takeo and tied him up then closed him in a closet, but Miki got a chance to pee on him before he went in the closet. After a few minutes passed the whole class room was covered in paper and other things. Kenai was in the back of the class with the preps. Miki, of course, was by Kenai's side. She would growl at someone if they tried to hurt or yell at Kenai. Kenai was flirting with the girls. The girls were all blushing because of Kenai. The guys were jealous of Kenai because "he gets all the girls". Miki hates when Kenai flirts. Kenai is never serious with a girl when he flirts because it's always the same...He says something flirty and they always try to kiss him, go out with him, or they just blush. Then one guy tried to pet Miki and she bit him right on the hand. He tried to shake her off but nothing worked. Kenai finally said "release". It took Miki a few seconds to let go but luckily she did. She looked at the dude who "tried" to touch her. Miki glared and snarled at him. "Sorry about that Nao," Kenai said. Nao...let's just say keeps his distance from Miki from now on. Miki smelt something. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on a glass cage with an animal inside it. She creeped over to it and just stared at it. Kenai saw this and just laughed and stood up from where he sat and walked over to Miki. "Miki...don't scare the bunny," Kenai says to Miki who watched the bunny hop around the cage. Kenai starts to open the cage with Miki waiting for whatever is about to happen. Kenai finally got his hands out the little devil. He held the bunny close to his chest just in case Miki tries anything. The other students watch as well waiting for Miki reaction. Kenai slowly puts the bunny infront of Miki. Miki did nothing. "Miki, this is Luke, the bunny," Kenai says softly. Luke, the bunny, starts struggling trying to get out of Kenai's lap. Miki thought it was attacking Kenai so she jumped in by barking at Luke and that just made the promblem worse. Kenai quickly got a good grip on Luke and put him back in his cage. Miki started to calm down, but she isn't real fond of the bunny now. Kenai got bit by Luke in the process of puttting him back in his cage. The school day was almost over, and Kenai was asleep. A prep walked up to him, which made Miki go into her defensive mode, and she tried to sit in his lap and snuggle up to him, but Miki didn't allow it. Miki got up quickly and pushed the prep out of the way so that she wouldn't sit on Kenai's lap but the prep sat in a pile of spit which was from a spitting contest. Oh and the prep screamed in horror. Everybody, exepct Kenai cause his lazy ass was asleep, was laughing. Even Miki looked like she was laughing. The prep ran out the door still screaming. Miki went back to Kenai's side and laid down. Just as she laid down the bell went off and everyone dashed out of the classroom. Kenai shot up when he heard the bell, Miki too. He hurried up so that he can leave but was held back because the prep from earlier, who sat in spit, was unfortunly back. Miki growled at her. Kenai was confused as in why Miki was growling. "Kenai-kun! Your dog is scary," the prep said while trying to hug Kenai. Miki was furious. "Rei, get away from me. I don't like you and I'll never will. Now leave me and Miki alone," Kenai said while trying to pass Rei. "Just dump the dog somewhere," Rei said while flipping her hair to the side. "uh no," Kenai said in reply and pushed Rei out of the way. Miki had a grin on her face and trotted happily behind Kenai as they both left the school. Rei was left in the Science lab with a shocked expression. When everyone did leave the school, the Science teacher was still locked in the closet and Luke, the bunny, was no where to be found...


	2. Chapter 2

F**o**ve**ver **Chapter 2

Kenai was laying on his bed with his laptop on his lap and his head resting against the headboard of the bed. Miki was at the end of the bed laying down taking a "cat nap". Kenai was looking for concert tickets to see his favorite band, All Time Low. He was looking to find a concert where they were playing with Black Veil Brides because Miki loves them. Then he came upon a concert where there was six bands playing which included All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens, Falling In Reverse, Blood On The Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides, and Pierce The Veil. 'Perfect,' Kenai thought. He bought a backstage ticket for Black Veil Brides and a ticket to see the bands. This is his first time going to Vans Warped Tour. He knows that like thousands or even more people go there. He tapped Miki on the head with his foot. Miki quickly woke up ready to face any danger. But once she noticed that there was no intruders and just Kenai and herself, she looked at Kenai questionly wondering why he would wake her when she was having the most wonderful dream a fermale dog could have. "Miki we are going to Vans Warped Tour," Kenai sang out happily. Miki got so exicted to here this. "And I bought a backstage ticket to see Black Veil Brides". Miki jumped on Kenai and licked his face happily. Kenai was laughing his head off while trying to get Miki off him. Once Miki settled down she laid on her side next to Kenai in the bed. Kenai petted her soft blonde fur. Soon they both fell fast asleep...with Miki snoring of course.

The next morning Kenai found himself in a bind. Miki was on top of him. Her face was right in his face, and she was just staring at him waiting for him to wake up. Kenai thought it was pretty creepy. Kenai made a face and apparently Miki thought it was funny because it looked as if she was smiling. Kenai patted her head then pushed her off. 'Three more weeks until the concert' Kenai thought.

* * *

-TIME SKIP TWO WEEKS-

Kenai was taking a shower. Miki was laying on the couch with her paws in the air. Then, Miki heard scratching at ther door of Kenai's apartment. She quickly jumped off the couch. Miki crawled towards the door. The scratching was getting louder and louder. It was getting annoying to Miki. She started barking hoping Keani would hear and come towards the scratching noise. Kenai came in running with a frying pan that he keeps in his room under the bed. Once Kenai realised it was clear. He looked at Miki who was looking at him with a look that read ' WTF'. Then Kenai heard what Miki was barking at. Scratching. Kenai held up his handy dandy frying pan ready to strike. He opened the door slowly and looked outside to see nothing. He opened the door all the way and looked outside the apartment left and right but nothing was there. Then he heard Miki growling. he looked down and saw the bunny.

Kenai was sitting on the couch holding Miki down. He was looking sternly at Luke the bunny. Luke was on the coffee table eating a cookie happily that Kenai gave him. The atmosphere for Kenai was really awkard. Here he has his dog , Miki, holding her down. And here he has Luke in front of him on his coffee table munching a cookie that the bunny stole from the cookie jar because he wouldn't eat a damn carrot, and that made Miki jealous beacause she didn't get a cookie. So yeah this is very awkard. Once Luke finished his little cookie, he looked up to see two things staring at him. He cocked his head as if asking "What?". Kenai soon dragged Miki to his room and locked her in the room. Kenai came back to only see Luke on the counter in the kitchen trying to get (steal) another cookie. Kenai came up to the bunny and bonked him on the head. Luke looked at Kenai dangerously and jumped on him. Luke mananged to bite Kenai on the hand while Kenai mananged to finally get a grib on the little rascal. Miki was barking from all the comotion going on in the kitchen. Neighbors were beating on the walls yelling "Quit the racket!". Luke was squirming in Kenai's arms. Kenai ran to the guest bedroom and threw Luke on the bed and quickly closed the door. Kenai then went in his room unlocking the door and letting Miki out. Miki ran out of the room and went hunting for the bunny. Kenai didn't know why he deserved this. He sighed and went to sit down on the couch. Miki soon laying beside him, but is still cautious about the bunny.


	3. Chapter 3

F**o**re**ver ** Chapter 3

* * *

-Concert Time!-

* * *

Kenai was disturped from his "beautiful"(more like snoring with drewl running down his mouth and onto the bed) sleep. When Kenai jumped up, Miki was ready for action, but nothing was happening. No fighting, just an alarm clock. Kenai glared at the Batman alarm clock. He tried turning it off, but it didn't. Kenai started hitting it and other things, but the damn thing wouldn't shut up. Kenai groaned. He soon just slammed it against the wall, and roared in victory. Miki barked exictedly. Kenai chuckled at her. He went in the kitchen to grab five cookies for Luke. Once he feed the bunny. He hurried up and took a shower. He washed Miki as well. Of course he was going to take her. The only problem was leaving Luke...alone...in the apartment...by himself.

After Kenai took a shower and bathed Miki, he got dressed. He wore a All Time Low band tee, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a chain necklace. He slipped on Miki's solid black collar, just in case she ever got lost. He grabbed his keys and was about to leave but was stopped by the bunny hopping onto his shoe. Kenai sighed deeply. Miki just growled at the fluff ball. Luke looked up at Kenai and did a little bunny grin at him. Kenai tried shaking him off, but it didn't work. Kenai reached down and grabbed the bunny. Luke glared at him. Kenai sat Luke on the couch. Then quickly belined it out of the apartment with Miki hot on his heels. Kenai sighed as they went down the stairs of the apartment building. He could feel the bunny's glare going right through him. Kenai looked back at his apartment to see Luke through the window looking straight at him with his little beady eyes. Miki saw this as well and growled in annoyence. Kenai turned back around and started to go to his car. His car was a solid black mustang. On the hood was a Monster Energy Drink logo. His "dad" bought the car for him. Kenai went to the passenger side of the car and let Miki hop in. Then Kenai went to the driver's side and went in the car as well. He drove out the parking lot with the song _In The End _ by Black Veil Brides blasting through the speakers. And also Miki was sticking her head out the window with her tongue flapping out of her mouth.

* * *

When they got inside the gates of Warped, Kenai and Miki went to All Time Low's merch tent. And of course they were stopped by a few people wanting to pet Miki which Miki "loved" the attention from complete strangers. Kenai bought a few bracelets and a band tee from the tent. The place seemed to get more crowed by the minute, so they waited by a tent to avoid getting "ran over". Not knowing whose tent the two were at, Kenai looked over his shoulder to see Sleeping With Sirens' band merch. When he turned back around, he saw somone petting Miki. It was a girl, with black and purple hair. Miki seemed like she didn't mind the girl, who looked around Kenai's age. The girl looked back up to only see a red haired, green eyed boy. She blushed a little. "umm hi I like your dog," she said shyly. "Thanks uhhh..." Kenai trailed off hoping she would state her name. "Lily," she said while moving her bangs out of the way," I'm really sorry for being a burden ummm..." Kenai looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Kenai, and your not being a burden." Kenai felt something for this girl, but what? Sure she's pretty. Sure she has beautiful blue eyes. But what made her so special? Miki saw Kenai going off into think mode. She looked back Lily who was still staring at Kenai. Miki knew that Lily liked him. Miki is very protective of Kenai. She doesnt like other females near him. But she thinks Lily won't do anything like those whores would back at Shinko High. But Miki shall keep an eye on her just to be safe. "Sleeping With Sirens on the stage on 5 minutes!" the voice said from the stage through the mic. Lily looked towards the stage and back at Kenai. "Sorry Keani but my favorite band is about to play," Lily said waiting for Kenai's reply. Kenai shook his head and said," oh...ok see ya around." Kenai disappointed put his hands in his pockects. "see ya," Lily said sweetly and walked off towards the stage where Sleeping With Sirens would be playing. Kenai felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked down to see Miki staring at him in disbelief. She shook her head disappointed in Kenai for his "getting a girl who was perfect but no just have to make it freaking awkward ".

* * *

**Sorry I have not been updating lately. School has been pretty hard, and I have hardly anytime at home to sit on my bed and type this story. I have been working on other stories, and trying to do homework. **

**This story will include the members of the following bands: BLACK VEIL BRIDES , SLEEPING WITH SIRENS , PEIRCE THE VEIL , ALL TIME LOW , OF MICE & MEN**

**I'M WORKING REALLY HARD TO TRY AND FINISH THIS STORY BY THE END OF THIS YEAR BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING**

**PLEASE REVEIW! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY PLEASE SHARE YOUR IDEAS WITH ME AND I MIGHT PUT YOUR IDEA IN MY STORY! **

**KENAI, LILY, AND MIKI ARE JUST RANDOM CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP! And the bunny well there's a story behind that. XD**

**My friend is really short and I just see him as a bunny ok. So I call him bunny. He wants me to call him bunbun but that for some weird reason reminds me of a cinnamon roll...so he is a black bunny with brown highlights. He is really hyper...holy crap never NEVER give him a monster! He loves cookies...which is weird cause he hates carrots and he's suppose to be a bunny and bunnies love carrots. So anyway that's how the bunny in the story got created. He's my little bunny. **

**I have drew my characters and yes even the bunny. **


End file.
